


Puppy Danvers

by Superhero Danvers (SlayerWitchCarpenter)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex gets turned into a puppy, i might do a part 2 if you guys are interested, it's a crack fic, mon el doesnt exist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerWitchCarpenter/pseuds/Superhero%20Danvers
Summary: “I know you’ve always wanted a puppy, Kara Danvers.” Mxyzptlk clicked his fingers, and Alex disappeared, her clothes landing on the floor in a pile. “I told you I can do anything.”“Alex!” Kara turned from Alex to Mxyzptlk, only to find that he’d vanished. Kara turned back quickly, running over to the pile of clothes on the floor, stopping short when it seemed that the pile was moving. “Alex?”Crack Fic, Alex gets turned into a chocolate Lab.





	

“Kara Danvers I know everything about you.” Mxyzptlk moved forward towards Kara, who was still looking at the imp in shock, the man who just filled her apartment with roses and candles at the click of his fingers. “Your wants, your desires, I know them all, and I love you.” His admission snapped Kara back to reality, focusing on what was going on around her, stepping back in shock as Mxyzptlk knelt down in front of her, hand in his blazer pocket, swiftly producing a ring. “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

“Whoa, hold on.” Kara pushed the ring box shut, taking many steps back as Mxyzptlk stood back up. “I’m not going to marry you.”

“Ah, I’ve moved too fast. Perhaps I should show you my love. Name anything you want, I can get it for you. I can do anything. Except make you love me. Or stop you killing yourself. Or stop you drinking orange juice, for some reason.”

“Who are you?” Kara asked, shaking her head and storing that information for later.

“Mxyzptlk. Spelt how it sounds.” He said as the letters appeared behind him, and Kara stood wide eyed at how true his statement was. It was spelt how it sounds. “I can give you anything Kara. _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._ ”

“Whoa okay stop. I don’t know you, and I’m not going to marry you. There’s nothing you can do to change that.” Kara started to walk to her kitchen, stopping suddenly as the door opened, Alex almost running in.

“Alex—” Kara started, only to be interrupted by Mxyzptlk.

“I know you’ve always wanted a puppy, Kara Danvers.” Mxyzptlk clicked his fingers, and Alex disappeared, her clothes landing on the floor in a pile. “I told you I can do anything.”

“Alex!” Kara turned from Alex to Mxyzptlk, only to find that he’d vanished. Kara turned back quickly, running over to the pile of clothes on the floor, stopping short when it seemed that the pile was moving. “Alex?” Kara narrowed her eyes, activating her x-ray vision, instantly squealing in joy as she dove for the pile and clothes and dug through them, pulling her hands back as she pulled the chocolate lab puppy from them, the dog tag around the puppy’s neck cold on Kara’s skin as she pulled the puppy towards her in a hug. “Alex, oh my god. You’re a puppy. Oh I’m gunna kill Mxyzptlk. Oh, but you’re so adorable. I’m gunna cry.”

* * *

 

“Kara, have you seen Al—” Maggie stopped short as she pushed the door open, unsure what she was looking at. Kara Danvers, _Supergirl_ , openly sobbing on the floor of her apartment, clutching a Labrador puppy that was both trying to get free, and lick Kara’s face. It was certainly a breath-taking moment, a sight that could never be replicated, and if Maggie wasn’t panicked, she’d probably keep staring. “Kara are you okay?”

Kara looked up at Maggie, sniffling loudly, raising the reluctant puppy into the air Lion King style for Maggie to hold. Maggie carefully took the puppy, who instantly started licking her face with fervour as Maggie held the puppy up to her shoulder with one hand, the other hand steadying Kara as she helped her off the floor.

“I-I’m fine.” Kara took one look at the puppy and held her hand over her heart. “She’s so cute I’m gunna cry again.” Kara took Alex back off Maggie, causing Alex to bark and try to scramble out of Kara’s grasp again.

“Okay… Listen, Kara, Alex isn’t answering her phone.” Maggie closed the door behind her, turning back to Kara who had already moved across the room and was laying on her sofa, holding Alex in the air.

“Her teeny paws can’t use the phone.” Kara replied, smiling up at the puppy trapped in her grasp, playfully biting her hand.

“I’m… I’m sorry?” Maggie stepped over a pile of clothes without looking at them, heading over to the chair next to the sofa Kara was laying on.

“Maggie.” Kara looked straight into Maggie’s eyes, and Maggie would swear down the puppy did the same. “This is Alex.” That floored Maggie. She had no reply. Nothing could have expressed what she felt that moment, looking between the puppy and Kara, and back to the clothes by the door, sharply back to the puppy who barked once.

“Oh my god.” Maggie collapsed back in the chair she was standing above, wishing she had a beer to hand.

“Mxyzptlk did it. I’ll explain later. Oh Alex. Look at her, trying to bite me. She’s so cute!” Maggie was still unable to make a sound as Kara sat up, pulling Alex back to her, who was still focused on trying to bite Kara’s thumb. “We should—We should go to the DEO.” Kara suggested. Alex stopped trying to bite Kara at the mention of the DEO, instead letting out 3 sharp barks. Maggie finally found her voice, looking up at Alex, then up at Kara.

“Can we make a stop first?”

* * *

 

“Is that dog wearing a leather jacket?” Phil the security guy asked as Maggie signed the entrance forms again.

“Yep! Isn’t she adorable?!” Kara held Alex proudly, the puppy back to biting Kara’s thumb as they entered the DEO.

“She certainly is. I have a puppy at home, hyperactive as anything. I advise grabbing something for her to play with from the dog unit. And she’s probably gunna want to eat more than Supergirl.” Phil chuckled as he took the forms back from Maggie, passing her ID back to her. “Thank you Detective Sawyer. You should really ask the Director for DEO ID so you can bypass this every time. No Agent Danvers today?” Phil asked as he reached for the gate button to allow Maggie through.

“Oh, no, she’s… really tired. _Dog_ tired.” Kara laughed at her own joke, passing through the security gate. Maggie softly apologising to Phil for Kara’s bad joke, following after Kara as Kara dived into a lift, yelling through the closing doors. “Have a good day, Phil!”

“Kara that was terrible.” Maggie shook her head and checked the floor number. The lift was pretty fast luckily, so they didn’t have to wait long before they were on the main floor, stepping out into the control room, Alex trying harder than ever to scramble out of Kara’s grasp. The puppy in Kara’s arms drew the attention of a few DEO agents, but they quickly went back to work when they realised it was Kara. They leave Alex to deal with Kara.

“Morning Miss Danvers, Detective Sawyer.” Vasquez looped around them on her way back to her station, stopping and turning slowly, eyes trained on the puppy in Kara’s hands, who had settled and was staring right at Vasquez. “Why is that puppy wearing a leather jacket? Oh my god, Agent Danvers?” Kara and Maggie shared a look, and Vasquez held up her hand. “I’ll go get some stuff for her from the Dog Unit.” With that, Vasquez turned on her heel and headed swiftly down a corridor.

“So they can tell this actual puppy is Alex, but your glasses confuse them?” Maggie monotoned, tearing her eyes off Alex and to Kara, who shrugged as Alex barked, causing Maggie to reach a hand under Alex’s chin and scratch. “You know, that’s not as threatening as you think it is.” Alex barked again.

“Agent Danvers, language.” Kara and Maggie spun at the sound of J’onn’s voice from behind them, heavy footfalls on the floor as he approached them with his hands clasped behind his back. “Miss Danvers, Detective Sawyer, care to tell me why my best agent is currently, a chocolate Labrador?”

“Can we go to your office?”

* * *

 

“And you don’t know who this Mxyzptlk is?” J’onn asked, readjusting his grip on Alex as she pawed at his shoulder, licking the side of his head. “Is she going to continue to do this?”

“No and yes.” Kara spoke up from her chair. “No for Mxyzptlk, yes for Alex.”

“We’ll get Agent Schott on this.” J’onn bent down to pass Alex to Maggie, who held her close with one hand and scratched behind her ear with her other hand, while J’onn went to get Winn. Kara pulled up her phone and began to type on it. Maggie tilted her head, watching the younger Danvers, Alex headbutting her hand every time Maggie would stop scratching.

“Oh my god.” Kara spun her chair to face Maggie, thrusting her phone forward so Maggie could see what she had found, Alex looking up at the phone too. “You can buy doggie Supergirl costumes!” she vibrated in her chair as she pulled her phone back. “Add to cart.” Alex growled.

“Your office? Is this a top secret mission?” Winn bustled through the door after J’onn, gasping the second he saw the puppy in Maggie’s grasp. “Oh my god, a puppy.” Winn looked like he was about to start crying as she rushed over, falling to his knees and bringing his hands up to Alex’s face. “This is the cutest puppy I’ve ever—ow!” Winn retracted his hands and stood up, backing away from Alex, a tiny bit of blood on his hands. “The puppy bit me.” Maggie and Kara were too busy laughing to answer Winn, so he looked to J’onn for an answer.

“Agent Schott, Agent Danvers has been turned into a puppy by an alien called Mxyzptlk.” Winn looked back at Alex, seemingly glaring up at him from Maggie’s lap. “I need you to find out all you can on Mxyzptlk and mythical or alien creatures that can manipulate reality.”

“I can’t believe she drew blood.” Maggie laughed as she placed Alex on the table. Alex saw that as her chance, her chance at escape. With a clicking sound as her nails hit the table top, she ran. Well, she tried to run. Alex hasn’t had any practice with 4 legs and a low centre of gravity, after only being carried around so far, so instantly slipped, face planted onto the table, and slid a few metres, where Kara had moved with her super speed and picked her up off the table before she could try again and fall off the table and injure herself.

“Director! Parasite is back!” J’onn’s earpiece goes off, as does Kara’s. Kara quickly hands Alex back to Maggie, who’s standing now. “Winn, find out what you can about Mxyzptlk. J’onn, I’ll deal with Parasite. Maggie. Get Alex a chew toy. I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me after watching that interview with Melissa Benoist where they keep pushing superhero puppies at her and she can't stop laugh crying. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Might do a part 2 if you're interested? Kara taking Alex to CatCo?
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/87/77/74/877774e3e3f0fb8e12d00fc3d768902a.jpg This is what I picture Alex to look like.


End file.
